


Chaining the Colossus

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: There aren't many things that can bring Colossus to his knees, but Kitty Pryde is one of them.





	Chaining the Colossus

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 17 prompt: collars

Stepping into their private room in the mansion, Kitty smiled to see that Peter had done exactly as she’d asked him to do in preparation. With the holiday party winding down, they’d been exchanging glances, giving each other subtle hints to leave and partake in more … fun activities. So when she’d whispered in his ear exactly what she wanted him to do, he’d quickly moved to obey, leaving immediately upon receiving his instruction. Kitty had stayed a little bit longer at the party, not because she necessarily wanted to, but because she wanted to give him the time necessary to prepare. Not that getting ready would actually take a lot of time, but making him wait for her was all part of the game. Patience was a virtue, after all, and he was always well rewarded for his efforts.

 

Right now, he made quite the sight. Naked except for a collar, he knelt beside the bed, hands clasped behind his back. Kitty slowly stalked over to where he was, bending over at the waist to look him in the eye as she ran her fingers over his collar. “I’ve always liked the way this looks on you. Do you like your collar, Piotr?” she asked, using the traditional pronunciation for his name.

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

“Good,” she purred. “Now, you’ve been waiting here like a good boy, but I want to really see how far your patience can go. You wanna show me how good you can be?”

 

A slight shudder went through his body as he replied, “Yes, mistress, please.”

 

Straightening up, Kitty sauntered over to the dresser, taking her time as she unhooked one earring, then the other, putting them away before she did the same with her bracelet and then pulled the pins out of her hair. The only piece of jewelry she left on was the necklace, one that Peter had given her that she rarely took off as it was. As she brushed her hair, she had a good view of Peter in the mirror as the dresser was situated off to the side of the bed. His eyes had followed her, was watching her every move, but he didn’t budge an inch even as he was at about half-mast. He’d had about fifteen minutes of anticipation just waiting for her to get back to the room, give or take, and the prospect of what might happen was obviously quite stimulating. She was going to make him wait just a little bit longer, however, as she slowly unzipped her dress and slipped out of it, making her way across the room to the closet to hang it up properly. While it also prevented wrinkles, it also gave her a chance to grab something she wanted to use to tease poor Peter with.

 

Across the room from where he was kneeling was a large chair, one of those old-fashioned high backed chairs with plush fabric on the seat and arm rests. It was large enough to accommodate Peter’s frame, so it was a little large for me, but that was okay. That just meant she had a little extra room to maneuver the way that she wanted to. Locking eyes with him, she brought the dildo up to her mouth, casually licking around the head, Peter’s eyes following each motion intensely. As she leaned back in the chair, she threw one of her legs over the arm, opening up her legs as she braced her other foot on the floor using the heel of the stiletto as an anchor. As the head of the toy finally passed her lips, her free hand reached down and started rubbing at her clit through her silk panties, moaning around the faux length in her mouth. Peter’s tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips as he watched her, his breathing picking up as he willed himself to hold position for her. The only thing actually restraining him was his strength of will, his determination, and it was that that Kitty wanted to push until it cracked. He wouldn’t make it too easy on her, of course, but she didn’t plan on it being easy. She was counting on it.

 

She pushed the toy as far into her mouth as she could take it as she slipped her hand underneath the waistband of her underwear, brushing her fingertips between her folds, feeling the wetness accumulating there. Peter swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving the motion of those fingers, his attention captured and at her mercy, much like his body was. She smiled as she pulled the toy out of her mouth, coated in her saliva. Shifting up and forward, she pulled off her panties, tossing the soaked underwear so they landed on his shoulder. Her grin grew wider as she licked up and down the length of the dildo, her fingers free to play with her clit and her opening as much as they wanted, in full view of her lover. Spreading her wetness around, she swirled it around her clit, moaning loudly before she lowered the toy to tease herself with it. Swiping the head around her clit, she rocked her hips against it for a moment before she slipped it further down to tease her entrance with it. Peter’s jaw noticeably tightened, his teeth clenching as he longed to be the one about to breach her, the one teasing her. But he was following orders, staying still until otherwise ordered, and until Kitty said something, he was determined to not do anything. The underwear on his shoulder made it much more difficult, the soft material reinforcing the reality that the sight before him wasn’t just a scene, wasn’t just a vision, it was very real and very much happening.

 

Kitty’s eyes slide closed as she finally started to slowly impale herself with the toy, her head resting against the padded back of the chair as she worked the dildo inside of her, rubbing her clit all the while. Peter let out a small sound, a whimper maybe, to see her receive such pleasure and have it not be from him. He clenched his wrist behind his back as hard as he dared, his dick bracingly hard as he watched his lover slowly fuck herself with the toy. There was patience, yes, but this seemed to push the bounds of anything he’d experienced, and he truly wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. “M-Mistress, please,” he murmured.

 

She stopped, only for a moment, as she opened her eyes and asked, “Please what?”

 

“Please … please let me do that. Let me pleasure you.”

 

She pursed her lips as she regarded him kneeling on the floor, “Mmmm, I don’t think so. You don’t sound quite _desperate_ enough, Piotr.”

 

With that, she resumed fucking herself with the toy, picking up the pace, the wet sounds of her self love filling the air in the room. A tremor ran through Peter’s body, watching her, desperate to participate, yet held back by her words alone. The high collar almost chafed, in a way, but it reminded him of his promise, his promise to obey her, to follow what she said, and he couldn’t break that. Of course he had the safe word, but he didn’t want to use it, didn’t want to break in that way, wanted to break only for her, only in the way that she orchestrated. He rocked almost imperceptibly there on the floor, need and want and desire warring within him, shouting at him to _move_ , even as he tamped it down and remained where he was. Swallowing hard, he entreated her again, his voice cracking as he did so, “Mistress, please, I _need_ to. I need to help you. I want to help you. Please allow me to.”

 

That desperation that had lead his voice to crack was apparently the key, as she smiled and said, “Alright, then. I suppose you have been a good boy. Go ahead and crawl over here, clean this toy off for me, and then you can pleasure me.”

 

He wasted no time as he immediately moved toward her, on his knees always, his eyes transfixed on her. As he knelt in front of her, she pulled the toy out and pressed it against his lips. He had no hesitation as he immediately opened his mouth, sucking and licking her juices off of it thoroughly before she was satisfied and set it aside, finally allowing him access to what he so desperately craved.

 

Kitty was already very worked up as it was, between the work she’d been putting in and just the sight of her _Piotr_ on his knees, obeying her command to stay put. That, combined with the fact that he knew her body well, and he soon had her quivering and near orgasm. Kitty bit her lip as she fingered his collar, pulling her fingers through the loops to anchor Peter in place. Just that little bit of control had her head buzzing, and before she knew it she was tumbling over that edge. Through the haze of the orgasm high, she ran her fingers through his hair and whispered sentiments to him lovingly, calling him a good boy. He lavished the attention from her, nuzzling her thigh as he knew this was only the beginning of the night. He might not have known exactly what it was that was coming, but he trusted her implicitly, knowing that whatever transpired, they would both wake the next morning as sated as they could ever hope to be.


End file.
